


Ben l'ermite, nouveau dieu de Tatooine

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Ben et les Jawas qui l'idolâtraient [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Humor, to be a Jawa idol, to be an ermit, worshiped by pathetic life forms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan voulait juste rester discrètement dans son coin de désert. Mais quand vous faite un pas à l'écart de votre solitude pour aider votre prochain, celui-ci peut très bien décider que vous êtes son nouveau dieu. Et vous affubler d'un nom de crustacé





	Ben l'ermite, nouveau dieu de Tatooine

Obi-Wan s'était présenté en tant que Ben, ermite venu chercher la solitude et la prière dans le désert. Les Jawas l'avaient traduit en Ben Ar-Lermite - Obi-Wan essayait de ne pas penser à la proximité que ça avait avec le nom d'un crustacé bien connu d'Alderande - et le considérait comme un saint homme vu sa gentillesse à leur égard - même quand la pièce qu'ils lui avaient vendue explosait une minute après qu'il l'ait payée.

Et puis Obi-Wan avait sauvé une de leur caravane d'une attaque de Tusken et il était devenu leur dieu. Force, dans quoi il s'était encore retrouvé embarqué ? Il voulait juste rester dans son coin sans se faire remarquer et voilà qu'il se retrouvait idolâtré par des formes de vies que son jeune lui aurait qualifiées de pitoyables ! Qui-Gon aurait bien ri.

Le pire c'est qu'ils se passaient le mot entre chenilles des sables. Son acte de protection avait eu des retombées inattendues et au bout de quelques mois, la quasi-totalité des Jawas de la planète rendaient grâce au dieu Ben Ar-Lermite, tandis que les Tuskens priaient pour ne pas croiser sa route. Encore heureux que les Jawas limitent leur mission de conversion à leur compatriotes, Obi-Wan aurait été fichu si des fermiers ou des mercenaires de Jabba avaient entendu parler de lui en tant que déité du désert.

Owen ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup, il l'aurait d'autant plus accusé de ne pas être discret et d'avoir la grosse tête, en plus de profiter de ses pouvoirs pour impressionner les créatures crédules. Alors qu'Obi-Wan avait juste voulu leur sauver la vie alors qu'il s'était trouvé là par hasard au moment de l'attaque - il avait besoin d'une pièce d'urgence pour réparer son vaporateur.

Décidément, la vie n'était pas simple quand on s'appelait Obi-Wan Kenobi - ou Bernar... **BEN** Ar-Lermite, enfin juste Ben, l'ermite pas aussi sans histoire qu'il aurait préféré.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
